The Future is Now
by ObsessedwithDannyPhantom
Summary: After a challenge from Plasmius, Danny goes to Clockwork to see his future and it is different than he imagined. Something is missing from the future of Amity Park. Ignoring Clockwork’s orders, Danny goes into the future to figure out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

ODP- Wow I have like keyboard diarrhea. I've been writing so many stories since school got out. Maybe someday I will actually finish one. Now there's an interesting thought.

Ok now on to stuff about the actual story.

This story was inspired by Kids of the Future by Jonas Brothers. There might be a songfic chapter later in the story featuring that song. And... I got nothing else. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Danny rushes in with test

Danny: Hi Mom! Hi Dad! I'm not an idiot! Bye!

* * *

"Daniel if you just join me all of this will stop." Plasmius (aka. Vlad Masters) said to Danny as he held on to his wrist sending a shook through his body. Danny screamed in pain. "Daniel you will join me and turn against these humans. You and I both know your future. You can save yourself a lot of trouble if you join me now." He stopped the shock and let Danny hang by his wrist.

Danny looked up at him, anger filling his eyes. "I will never join you." He growled "I am never turning into him."

"Oh really." Vlad said in an almost mocking voice. "And how do you know that? How can you, a scrawny, little teenager, change the future? Change what you will become? What the future with become."

"Because I promised my family." Danny said, blasting Vlad with an ectoblast and breaking free from his grasp. Before Vlad had a chance to attack him, Danny used his ghostly wail. Vlad was sent flying a building. Vlad got up and looked at Danny.

"When you're ready to join me, you know where I'll be." He said before flying away.

Danny sighed and flew towards his house. When he got home he flew in the open window into his room. Before he had a chance to change back the lights turned on nearly blinding him. He blinked, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. When his eyes adjusted he saw his parents standing in his room, weapons out and loaded.

"Where is my son, ghost boy?" Danny's mom said pointing her weapon at Danny.

"What?" Danny asked confused backing up against the wall.

"What did you do with my son?" Maddie asked growing angrier.

"Nothing… I…" Danny said stuttering

"Then where is he?" Maddie growled.

"Here..no..um..I-I don't know." Danny stuttered.

"I don't believe you. You know where he is, don't you?" she said.

"No I don't. Really." Danny insisted, flinching as Maddie brought the weapon closer to him.

"Liar." She said firing the weapon at him.

Danny jumped to the side to avoid the fire from the weapon and flew out the window. He phased through the wall of the bathroom and changed back into Danny Fenton. He left the bathroom and went into his room. His parents were still in his room, holding the ghost tracker.

"According to the tracker the ghost boy is in this room." Maddie said. She looked up and saw Danny standing in the doorway. "That can't be right."

"Um. Mom. Dad. What are you doing in here?" Danny asked even thought he knew the answer.

"Shh, Danny. We're trying to hunt down the ghost boy." Jack replied.

"Can't you do that tomorrow? I have a feeling he won't show up again tonight."

"I guess your right Danny." Maddie looked at her son. He looked tired and depressed. "Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not. It's the middle of the night. I'm tired and you're in my room trying to kill Danny Phantom again." Danny said frustrated.

"Danny why do you care so much about the ghost boy? He's an evil little ectoplasmic scum bag. You need to stay away from him." Maddie said.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Danny mumbled to himself.

"What did you say Danny?' Maddie asked.

"Nothing. Can I just go to sleep now?" Danny said lying down on his bed.

"Good night, Honey." Maddie said as she and Jack left the room. Danny turned over and faced the wall.

"What did I do to make them hate me so much?" Danny thought to himself. "What if I told them? Would they stop trying to kill me or would it just make it worse?"

* * *

"Box ghost, Can we do this later. I have a test and I didn't study… as usual." Danny said the next day as he fought the box ghost in the halls of Casper High.

"No because today I have found the ultimate weapon that I will use to destroy you." The box ghost said.

"And what would that be, bubble wrap." Danny asked sarcastically.

"No. The bubble wrap has failed me. But I have conquered the ultimate weapon. The refrigerator box."

"Oh shot." Danny said phasing through the wall as several large boxes came flying at him.

Danny got up and looked around the room. The room was full of small metal filing cabinets. At the other side of the room one drawer was open and a file was lying on top. Out of curiosity Danny walked over and looked at the file.

"The answers to today's test." Danny said to himself as he read the title on the folder.

Thoughts raced through mind. "If I just look at it I have a chance of getting a better grade and I won't get in trouble with mom and dad for failing another test." Danny thought. "No! That's cheating. I can't cheat. I can't turn into him."

Danny dropped the folder and backed away. He turned and ran out of the room, phasing through the wall.

Back in the hall of the school, when he was sure he was alone, he transformed into Danny Fenton.

"Mr. Fenton!" A voice boomed behind him. "Why aren't you in class?"

Danny turned around, eyes widened in fear. "Um…I…" Danny stuttered.

"Mr. Fenton save the excuses and just go to class." Mr. Lancer said frustrated. "And I will be calling your parents about this."

Danny nodded and turned and walked towards his class.

"Oh man. I'm going to be in such big trouble. Mom and dad are going to ground me for months." Danny thought. "I better get to class before I'm in even more trouble."

* * *

"Detention Mr. Fenton." His math teacher announced. 

"What!?" Danny asked shocked.

"You heard me Mr. Fenton, Detention. That is the fifth time this month you've been late." His teacher replied.

"Yes… but I was… never mind." Danny said. He walked over to his seat and sat down.

"I'm busted. I will be grounded for life for this. Mom and dad are going to kill me." Danny thought as he sank lower in his seat, listening to his teacher blabber on about math he really didn't care about. "What am I going to do about this? I can't keep getting in trouble like this. Something has got to change. I won't turn into him."

* * *

"Danny? Danny are you ok?" Sam asked as they sat at the lunch table. "You haven't said a word the entire day."

"Huh?" Danny said looking up from his cafeteria "meatloaf."

"Are you ok?" Sam asked again.

"Sam do you think I'm turning evil?" Danny asked depressed.

"Why do you ask that?" Sam said

"I don't know. Some things have come up in the past couple of days and" Danny sighed.

"And what?" Sam questioned.

"And I think I'm turning into him." Danny said.

"Danny you're not evil." Sam exclaimed.

"How do you know for sure Sam?" Danny asked "How do you really know what is going to happen in the future. If I'm going to turn evil or not."

"I don't but." Sam paused. "But I know someone who does."

* * *

OPD- There it is. Chapter 1. Chpter 2 will probly be up soon. I have most of it written already. or maybe all of it. Not sure.

I hope you liked Chapter 1 of The Future is Now. Please tell me what you think! Watch for updates.


	2. Chapter 2

ODP- I have no idea why I decided to update this since I only got a whooping 1 review on the first chapter. But I finished it so I decided to put it up anyway. Not like anyone actually cares. But if anyone is reading Enjoy!

* * *

_(After Danny gets rid of his ghost powers)_  
**Tucker:** Did he just do what I think he did?  
**Jazz:** You mean step back into the Fenton Portal, remove his ghost powers, and revert his D.N.A profile back to that of an average human?  
**Tucker:** I was going to say go un-ghost, but that works too.

* * *

Chapter 2 

"I can't help you." Clockwork said. "I helped you before. I can't help you again."

"Clockwork please. All I need is one simple favor." Danny begged.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were deep in the ghost zone in clockworks lair. Clocks and large portals into the future coved ever inch of the walls. Some were even floating in mid-air.

"No. I already did too much the first time. Time shouldn't be altered for personal gain." Clockwork said as he constantly shifted forms from young to middle-age to old.

"But you did before." Danny insisted.

"But that was necessary for the fate of the world." Clockwork said.

"And besides it's not altering time. I just need to see what is going to happen in the future." Danny said.

"If you must." Clockwork finally agreed.

He waved his staff and a large portal about as tall as a door appeared in front of them. Danny looked into the portal and saw the future of Amity Park. The first thing he noticed was that ghosts and humans weren't fighting. Ghosts were walking (or in some cases flying) around the town like normal people (except for the flying part.), not fighting or trying to destroy anything. Then the portal showed the town hall. A crowd was gathered outside of it.

"And now I would like to introduce your mayor of Amity Park, Jasmine Fenton!" A man at the podium announced. The crowd cheered as Jazz walked out onto stage.

"Jazz is mayor." Danny said amazed as he watched to portal.

Then the portal changed. It showed Fenton Works but it was three times the size. Down in the basement Jack and Maddie were working on some inventions. The lab was much larger, there was more high tech equipment and awards lined the walls. One thing Danny noticed about the lab is the Ghost Portal was gone.

"I wonder why that is." Danny thought. "What could have happened to it?"

Back in the lab, the door rang in the house above. Maddie put down the project she was working on to go answer it. As she walked through the hallway to answer it, she passed many pictures hanging on the wall. The pictures were of important events like award ceremonies and graduations. One thing Danny noticed about all the pictures is that he wasn't in any of them.

Danny spun around and looked at Clockwork. "What happened to me?" He asked. "Why aren't I in the future?"

"That." Clockwork said. "Is something you need to figure out and change on your own."

"But." Danny began.

"No I cannot help you. I've already done too much." Clockwork turned away.

Danny began thinking. "I have to find out what happened. I've got to change it." Then he had and idea.

Without thinking Danny jumped into the portal.

"Wait stop." Clockwork yelled.

But it was too late. Danny was already in the future.

* * *

ODP-There it is chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. Please review. If anyone is actually reading this. Of course I might just be talking to myself. Oh well. I will update soon. Keep reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

ODP-Ha I am alive. I know most of you probably thought I was dead and am not writing anymore but I will finish all my stories eventually. I have most of written. I just have to type them up and post them.

This chapter is a songfic to Kids of the Future by the Jonas Brothers. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Danny:** Me and the other Danny were fighting, and I ran into my dads ecto-stoppo-power-offier, and I think it's taking away our ghost powers!  
**Tucker:** Does your dad ever invent anything that doesn't mess you up?  
**Sam:** Or without a dorky name?

* * *

Chapter 3

_We're the kids_  
_We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future_

Danny exited the portal into the future. He was standing on a rooftop in the middle of Amity Park. It was different than the last time he visited the future. There was no ghost shield surrounding the town. The citizens weren't living in consent fear of a ghost attacking. Everything was perfect.

"Almost too perfect." Danny thought.

_Standing on a dirty, old rooftop  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why_

Danny pushed all doubts and fears about the future and concentrated on seeing what had become of his small town. He looked around amazed at everything.

"The future is so high tech now." He thought as he watched the flying cars fly high about the buildings. "I guess ghosts aren't the only ones that ca fly anymore."

Everything else in what had now become a large city was completely high tech and automatic. Billboards were 3D pictures that popped out at you, skateboards, scooters and bikes had no wheels. They just hovered in mid-air and the only thing taking dogs on walks were robots.

_Come on Lewis, keep moving forward  
Hold your head up high  
There's no time for looking down  
You will not believe where we're going now_

"Man this is amazing." Danny thought to himself as he looked around the city. "Tucker would be in heaven. Tucker!" Danny thought about his friend. "What happened to him? Is he still alive? What is he doing now? I've got to go find him and Sam."

_Here we go, let me remind you  
Look ahead, the past is behind you  
_

Before taking off he glanced back at the closing portal.

"How big of a difference could it make?" Danny muttered "I'm sure Clockwork won't be too upset."

_We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now!_

Danny took off from the roof-top, searching for his friends. Eventually Danny came across a large factory. The front of the building said Tuckcorp in big letters. In front of the building was a plaza with a large fountain in the middle. Standing on a stand in the middle of the fountain was a large statue of what looked like the future Tucker.

"That's Tucker for you." Danny chuckled to himself. "Well at least I know he is ok." Then he continued to fly around the city looking for more of his friends and family and seeing all the sights of the city.

_Bright lights, boy, look around you  
Your imagination is working overtime  
The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived  
_

Everything he saw amazed Danny more and more. He was not only amazed at the new high-tech stuff of the future but the fact that ghosts and humans existed together peacefully.

He pasted by the town hall in the center of the city. On the wall was a large banner with Jazz's picture on it. Above it read our mayor.

"Why would Jazz be mayor? That just doesn't make sense. I would have thought she would be a brain surgeon or psychologist. Oh well It's good someone responsible is in charge." Danny said.

At this point Danny noticed people staring and pointing at him. Afraid of messing up the timeline Danny quickly flew away. Finally Danny stopped in front of Fentonworks. Like he saw in the portal it was 3 times it's original size most of it being more lad space.

_Hot shot, the greatest adventure  
Is where the family you've searched for  
Comes alive  
So come meet the Robinsons_

There were no cars in front of the house so Danny decided to go inside. He phased through the front door into the living room. It was exactly the same as it was before. He peeked into the kitchen. It was the same too.

_Looking for a place you belong to  
Looking for a family that wants you  
_

He looked at all the pictures hanging in the living room. As he saw in the portal they were all of important events like Jazz graduating collage, the reopening of the new Fentonworks and Jazz becoming mayor. All of the pictures didn't include him

"What happened to me? Why am I not in the future? What went wrong?" Danny thought.

_We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now!  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
_

Danny continued looking through his house. He went upstairs to were the bedrooms were. His parents' was the same and Jazz's was completely empty. Then he walked into his room. It was the same. It was messy and unorganized as it always was. Dirty clothes lay on the floor and papers spilled out of his backpack all over his bed.

_Everyday we have fun me and Wilbur  
So happy to be here with the Robinsons  
I finally feel I can be someone_

He picked up one of the papers spilled out of the backpack. It was a test with a big red F on the top. He looked at the date in the corner.

"This is next month." Danny said to himself. "This just doesn't make sense. What happened?"

_Outside a new day is dawning  
Outside day light is sprawling everywhere  
I know that it's right because_

He flew back down through the kitchen and into the original lab. It was much larger but it still looked mostly the same. The same old lab equipment, the same containers, the same messes. The only thing that wasn't the same was the Fenton Portal because it wasn't there.

_We'll save the future together  
This family's forever_

Danny landed on the floor and transformed into Danny Fenton. He picked up a newspaper that was sitting on one of the tables. "Where is Danny Phantom now?" is what the headline red.

"What?" Danny thought confused. He continued to read the article.

"After the mysterious disappearance of Danny Fenton 15 years ago, investigators believe the once beloved ghost hero of Amity Park is somewhat responsible for his disappearance. "I always knew Danny Phantom was bad news." Vlad Masters says "That is why I sent my investigators to find out what that rotten ghost boy did to that poor child." Searches are still being held all over the world to find the only wanted ghost in the world. He is also the ghost that has been wanted for capture for the longest. Most experts are not even sure he exists anymore.

_We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
We're the kids of the future, whoa!  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now!  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na-na  
_

Danny couldn't read anymore. So many thoughts raced through his head as he blankly stared at the wanted picture of him at the top of the page. Then he heard a gasp behind him.

"D-Danny?" his sister's voice stuttered behind him.

He quickly spun around to look at her.

"Jazz?"

_We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids of the future  
_

* * *

ODP- There it is. Chapter 3. I will try to update one of my stories next week. I hope you liked it. Please tell me how I am doing. Bye! 


End file.
